American Girl
by Sugadaddi
Summary: This is my second love story that takes place in 2009 When Obama is president thats right . There's a new girl in town all the way from the USA. Her name is Nijah a beautiful girl with a great personality, she sees a really sexy guy with long silver
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my Second InuYasha/Starwars love story I hope you like it

**A/N: This is my Second InuYasha/Starwars love story I hope you like it. Pleasewritereviews**

**P.S. I need more outfit ideas please give me some**

American Girl

**Nijah:** Today's my first day at this new school in Tokyo, Japan. President Obama offered me this opportunity to start off fresh. Tso is dropping me off today my car isn't ready to drive yet. "What if they don't like my culture? It's not like D.C, LA or any were in the USA. I'm a black girl (caramel skinned) with a fat ass and perfect tits" (I prop them up) "I'll stick out way too much"

**Tso:** "Look we're here. Now don't worry you'll be just fine."

**Nijah:** "Ok" Tso is like a big brother too me we met in DC. He was visiting trying out the streets looking for races.

**Tso:** "Now get the hell"

**Nijah:** "Shut up" I giggle and get out. I start walking towards the school and I see this hella sexy dude, with long silver hair amber eyes and sexy biceps. I don't stare I don't want too give myself away I enter the building.

**Kouga:** "Did you see that whoa nice"

**Miroku:** "Who are you telling" "But it looks like she has no interest in us"

**InuYasha:** "Why is that?"

**Miroku:** "Because the only one she looked at was your brother" Sesshomaru glared back not turning his head.

**Sesshomaru:** "Whatever" I growl as I walk to first period. We get into class.

**Teacher: Welcome back I hope everyone's first day was good.**

**Class: yea huh whatever**

**Teacher: Good well anyway we have a new** **Foreign Exchange student from America.**

**Sesshomaru:** I look up to see her she wave and the teacher direct her to sit in front of me. When she sat down I instantly smell her perfume Mmmm…Sweet Plumiera

**Nijah:** I can't believe he's behind me I shouldn't say anything yet.

Lunch

**Sesshomaru:** We sit under the same tree from last year, then I see her come out of the building looking around she sits under a cherry blossom pulls out some fruit and eats when she was done she pulled out a blank pad of paper, IPod Touch, put her headphones on and began drawing.

**InuYasha:** "Ooooo Sessh you such a stalker stop staring and go ask her out"

**Sesshomaru:** "Fuck off Inu" she picks up her ringing cell phone, looks from here like an IPhone. I use my demon hearing to ease drop yea I like it here. There are a few cute boys. None of damn business hahahaha ok call you tomorrow, bye'

End of the Day

**Kouga: "**I'm about to get that new American girl's number. I say this thing on YouTube today watch this" The new girl comes out and walks past. I then smack her ass real hard "Hey sexy let me get your number" she fiddles with her hand turns and says.

**Nijah:** "You want my 7 digits" he shakes his heads turns to his boys gives them a wink and a thumbs up. I act I'm getting my phone out and come out with a hard punch that knocks him over 4 feet "DON'T YOU EVA' IN YO'LIFE TRY SOME SHIT LIKE THAT AGAIN!!" all his friends and half of the school was laughing. I look over and see Tso on the ground laughing. And my car Oh my god just like I wanted Florescent white that turns a little yellow as you move around it, Yellow sexy eyes outlined in black on the hood, Amber neon all under the car, my first name yellow with a black out line in cursive on both doors, sub woofer speaker in trunk LCD and a Xbox 360 in the back, GPS the works. I hug Tso tight "Come on let's go For a Ride"

The Next Two Days…

**Nijah:** Fuck I'm so late shit "Shit I'm so sorry" the guy I bumped into looked up at me as he helped pick my things up we both get into a deep stare.

**Sesshomaru:** It's her I help her out she gets up I get up too I apologize for Kouga she shake hers he and told me I don't have to apologize for him. She starts to walk off I grab her hand "Umm would you" I rub my neck (never seem this hard before to any other girl) "Can I take you out tomorrow?"

**Nijah:** "Sure how about 8 O'clock."

**Sesshomaru:** "Alright, I'll pick you up."

**Nijah:** "Ok" I give him my address and walk off to my class.

Friday 7:59pm

**Tso:** "Are you done?"

**Nijah:** "Stop rushing me"

Knock Knock

**Tso: "**That's him!" a tall dude with the description Nijah gave me.

**Sesshomaru:** "Is Nijah home"

**Tso:** "Yeah come on in, she'll be ready in a second" "NIHAH!!" "HE'S HERE!"

**Nijah:** "OK!!" damn his ass can wait

**Sesshomaru:** "Wouldn't be right without the wait"

**Tso:** "No Kidding." "So where you taking her"

**Sesshomaru:** "Movies and dinner"

**Tso:** "That'll be nice"

**Sesshomaru:** "Yeah" I look around a lot of cars nice racing ones; I even see Nijah's Civicâ„¢. There's a loft that leads to two doors one by the steps and one in the middle. The one by the stairs opens Nijah comes out wear red high wedges; red and black denim Capri pants; red halter shirt; her dark brownish reddish hair was pinned up in a bun with a small curl in the front; her makeup wasn't heavy and matched her outfit with strawberry-cherry lip gloss. "You look sexy"

**Nijah:** "Thank you" I blush He takes my hand and escorts me to the car. His outfit is blue E'ckoâ„¢ jeans with a matching shirt, and his car was gorgeous A blue with 2 lightning silver strips on the hood. We drive to the movies to see Spider-Man 4. Then we go to Chili'sâ„¢ talk, eat, and have fun. After Dinner we go take a walk in the park. Smelling my flowers he gave me I say "This was fun"

**Sesshomaru:** "I'm glad you had fun"

**Nijah:** "Would you like to come and see a race tomorrow?"

**Sesshomaru:** "Like a second date?"

**Nijah:** Nervously I respond "It's ok if you don't want too come I would understand"

**Sesshomaru:** "I'd love to go" there was a gleam in her eyes. We stand and stare into each others eyes.

**COP: PARK IS CLOSED**

**Sesshomaru:** I look at my phone "It's 11:45, I should get you home"

**Nijah:** "Ok"

**Sesshomaru:** I give my address in the car when we get to her house I walk her to the door "good night"

**Nijah:** "Night" I give him a hug he rubs my back. When I release I go in and go to undress and text my friends in the US.

**Sesshomaru:** I go home change into my boxers and watch my favorite movie. InuYasha, Miroku and Kouga bust in the door.

**InuYasha:** "Did you kiss her?"

**Kouga:** "Did you touch her ass?"

**Miroku:** "Did you touch her in a way that would arouse you both?"

**Sesshomaru:** "No, No, and Hell No." "All we did was go to the movies have dinner, go to the park, and I took her home and hugged her."

**Miroku:** "Did your pelvises touch?"

**Sesshomaru:** "No" I growl, I close my eyes and say "Now I'm giving you all 5 seconds to get out before I get my sword, chop all your dicks off, and feed them to Shadow." They all run in terror and disappointment. I pick up my cell and text Nijah watcha doin she replies nutin u? nutin im brd me 2 thnkin of u awww mi frnds wana meet u rlly ok getn tired u? me 2 nite nite nite

I hang up and go to sleep.

Saturday 7:00pm

**Nijah:** I put on an outfit to match my car. Apple Bottom Jeansâ„¢ that are black with yellow streaks; yellow tank top that says in black glitter writing SEXY'; tan eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner and, lemon-lime lip-gloss; yellow and black Addidiasâ„¢ that have my name engraved in yellow cursive on the front, with yellow and black shoelaces. I put one Addidiaâ„¢ tongue over one pant leg. My hair stayed down with some curl at the bottom from yesterday's bun and a yellow head band with bangs in the front. I lastly spray my body spray and run down stairs. Tso is working on another car he hears me and looks up.

**Tso:** "Nice outfit" "You going to pick up Sesshomaru?"

**Nijah:** "Yes, You take the red Viper?"

**Tso: "**Yep" "The race is at 9"

**Nijah:** "I know" I leave and drive to Sessh's house.

**KNOCK-KNOCK**

**Nijah:** **"**Hello I'm…

**Rin: "**Hello Nijah, Sesshomaru is expecting you" I guide her to his room "Go ahead he should be in there"

**Nijah:** "Thank you" I knock but don't hear an answer, so I walk in. The shower is running he hears the door.

**Sesshomaru:** "Who's that?"

**Nijah:** "It's me"

**Sesshomaru:** I don't answer I just rinse off, turn off the water, put a towel on and go out. She was texting she heard me come out so she looks up at me, pauses and walks toward me from her scent I could tell she was turned on "like what you see?"

**Nijah:** "Hell yeah" "but let me stop and let you get dressed ok"

I sit back on the couch and cover my eyes. He comes over and moves my hand, he's fully dressed. "Damn that was fast" he chuckles sits next to me and combs his hair "May I?"

**Sesshomaru:** "What comb my hair?" she shakes her head, I hand her the comb she combs through it while we talk. It feels so good. I tried not to make my dog features show. I look at the clock "Nijah" "its 8:30"

**Nijah:** "let's go" he grabs me by the waist, walks me downstairs, and introduces me to everyone. "I like the Bad Bitch imprint." Everyone laughs Kouga just sits and pouts. We say goodbye and leave. I take him to the race I don't think he knows Im participating "you stay here with Tso.

**Tso:** "Hey Sesshomaru follow me this way" I Take to the staring position of the race Nijah had already pulled up the race is called to start Nijah pulls off first it's a drag race.

**Sesshomaru:** I watch as Nijah's car speeds by all of them. She gets close to the finish line a car come near.

**Tso:** I speak into my walkie talkie "Blast the Nitrous" she powers the N2O and comes in first.

**Nijah:** I drive back to start and pop out the hood window of my car. Tso gives my share of the winning. "All" he shakes his head and say I earned it.

**Sesshomaru:** I get in the car "That was too sexy"

**Nijah:** "Thanks" I drive off to my place Tso was having an after party so I took him to my room.

**Sesshomaru:** Her room was as big as mine. She plops on her bad she said I can look at stuff. I go through her stuff and ask question about certain things, when I finally come across this long metal object "This you vibrator" I chuckle her eyes widen (O.O).

**Nijah:** "Sesshomaru seriously" he teases and holds it up and runs across the room his finger slides on the button.

**Sesshomaru:** "What the fuck" Light exits both ends I touch it with my finger "Fuck!" I shake and suck my finger. The metal stick comes out of my hand, I then look at her and see her hand out. It immediately enters her hand. She run over adds cream (Neosporin) to my finger then wraps it up.

**Nijah:** He was in shock I look at him.

**Sesshomaru:** "What's going on Nijah?"

**A/NI hope you guys liked my first chapter of American Girl. Please write a review**

**Peace and A Bucket of Chicken** **Sugadaddi** **- ****Sugadaddi**


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets

**Last Chapter Sesshomaru discovered Nijah's light-saber and her ability to use the force. Sesshomaru is very shocked and curious. **

**Nijah: "**I was sent her by my president Barrack Obama; I saved his life by keeping this falling beam at a balance. When I told him who my master was we met up with him they both said for the best I should be moved out of the country for my safety. My friend Tso who is like a brother, he was coming back home to Tokyo so he offered to take me with him he already knew (long story). I am able to bring lighting from my hand; take someone's life energy or force; I could choke and kill somebody; push and pull anything or body as I please; I can heal my self and other people; get into others thoughts and memories in training and meditation I will master more force powers, I am a Jedi." "And Sesshomaru I didn't tell you out of fear of you not liking me, so if you want to leave you can I would understand" I go and plop straight down on my bed. I hear the door slam shut. I start crying softly raise my hand and the radio turned on Mariah Carey's Joy Ride

_**Piano plays…**_

Intro_**  
Oooh  
Our love goes round  
our love goes round  
our love goes round  
on a joy ride  
on a joy ride  
with you babe  
with you babe  
with you babe  
with you baby  
**_

A feel something plop on my bed I ignore it and continue to cry softly

_**  
**_Verse 1_**  
Baby baby don't you ever let go  
More and more until we both overflow  
Got a feeling that my heart's never known  
I found love  
Tender kisses and I'm floating on air  
You can have me anytime, anywhere  
When you need me I will always be there  
I found love  
**_

I feel a hand on my back, "Tso leave me alone" the hand was still there "I said leave me the Fu…Sesshomaru. I though you left" he gently wipes my tears, take my chin and kisses me

**Sesshomaru: **"Look at my face do I look that vein" I kiss her again_**  
**_

Chorus 1  
_**And our love goes round and round  
(round and round and)  
Way up high, a joy ride  
(a joy ride)  
We can touch the stars above  
We found love  
(yea-e yea-e yea-e yeah)  
And our love was heaven sent  
(heaven sent)  
From the day we first met  
(from the day that we first met)  
We've got something they can't touch  
(they can't touch us babe)  
We found love  
**_  
Verse 2  
_**Loving you is like a taste of heaven  
Wanna gaze into your eyes forever  
Run away and spend our lives together  
I've found love  
Baby, baby  
All it takes is one touch  
And immediately I feel a rush  
Baby boy, too much is never enough  
I found love**_

**Nijah: **"This should be our song"

**Sesshomaru: **"Yea it should" I continue kissing her

Chorus 2_**  
And our love goes round and round  
Way up high (way up high), a joy ride  
We can touch the stars above  
We found love (we-ee)  
And our love was heaven sent  
(Our love was heaven sent)  
From the day we first met  
(from the first day we met)  
We've got something they can't touch  
(They can't touch what we got)  
We found love**_

Bridge_**  
Oh boy  
I don't need (i don't need) anything  
When you're here next to me  
Nobody in this whole wide world  
Could ever replace you in my eyes  
We found paradise  
Forever you and I**_

Yyyeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhh  
Yyeaah  
Yyeeahh  
(yyeeahh, yyeaah)  
Our love goes round and round  
On a joy ride  
(with ya babe, with ya babe,  
with ya babe, with you baby)

And our love goes round and round  
Way up high, a joy ride  
(i'm on a joy ride with you babe)  
We can touch the stars above  
We found love  
(we found love)  
And our love was heaven sent  
(Our love was heaven sent)  
From the day(from the day) we first met  
(we first met)  
We've got something they can't touch  
(they can't touch wat we got)  
We found love

We found llloooovvvveeee  
Baby, baby baby we-ee found love

We stare into each others eyes; I lay on her chest while she rubs my hair we stay like this for about an hour.

**Nijah: "**It's late I should get you home"

**Sesshomaru: **"Ok" she drives me home. "Nijah I want you to meet my father. He's having a BBQ tomorrow."

**Nijah: **"Like the third date, ok what time"

**Sesshomaru:** "Meet me here at 8:00am bring a change of clothes, something to lounge in and a swim suit.

**Nijah:** "Ok, Good Night Sessh." He reaches in and French kisses me.

**Sesshomaru: **"Night sexy"

6:58am

**Nijah:** I get my stuff packed and leave "Peace Tso"

I head to Sesshomaru's house touching my lips where he had kissed me.

**Sesshomaru:** Nijah text me saying that she was on her way, I jump in the shower, wash my body, get out put a towel on my waist brush my teeth and comb my hair. She text me again reading knock-knock I go get the door she was wear ass tight denim shorts with a yellow polka dot bikini. I bring her in the house and up too my room as she enters I smack her ass hard.

**Nijah:** I yelp and laugh at the same time he chuckles and walks past me. I snatch his towel and rat tail him a couple times he laughs I give the towel back "Nice ass"

**Sesshomaru:** She receives a text so while she text back I put on my trunks and a White Tee. "You hungry"

**Nijah: **"Yes I got the munchies like a room full of high fat people" he laughs grabs my hand and takes me to the kitchen.

**Sesshomaru:** "Cereal?"

**Nijah: **"Yes" he shows me to bowls a big and regular sized bowl "the big one"

**Sesshomaru: **I pour her a big bowl of blueberry crunch. We eat grab our stuff and leave. Nijah drives while I direct her there. My dad was waiting outside; I didn't tell him I was bringing Nijah. He was looking very surprised when we pulled up I introduce her "Father this is Nijah"

**Nijah: **"Hello Mr. …"

**Taisho:** "Taisho"

**Nijah: "**Nice to see where Sessh gets his good looks from"

Taisho: "Oh I like her, please come in."

**Nijah:** Sesshomaru looked as if he just saw a ghost. He takes me up to his room. I pick up a photo "Awwww…You were so cute." I heard his dad lights the grill. "Ready to swim?" I take of my shorts.

**Sesshomaru:** I take of my of my shirts she runs out I chase her out she gets to the edge to test the water I run and tackle her, we play and splash around for about a hour and a half.

**Taisho: **"Kids Foods Almost done"

**Nijah: **I jump out to shower and wash my hair, I dress in his room. The door pops open it was Sesshomaru already cleaned up eating a pomegranate.

**Sesshomaru: **She had her underwear and bra on "hurry the hell up" she throws the towel at me I laugh

**Nijah:** **"**Beauty takes time" we go to eat. I watch as InuYasha guzzle down the most I whisper _"I bet you I can eat more"_

**InuYasha: **(mouth full) "Yrw Nn" (Your On) we have a hot dog eating contest, I start eating faster. I look over and see that she had finished a hella lot more than I did the others watch as we race I get full and stop

**Nijah: **(Swallows) "Aha!!" "I told you"

**Miroku: ** (whispers to Sessh) _"She has talent I wonder how good she can suck on them dogs" wink wink _I chuckle he smirks I turn my head to continue eating he then shoves me off the bench and into the pool.

Everybody laughs

Later that night (in his room)

**Sesshomaru: **I change in my P.Js "you brought a change of clothes right, because we're leaving from here to go to school"

**Nijah: **"OK so where am I sleeping"

**Sesshomaru: "**In the bed…With me"

**Nijah: **"Uh ha you are too funny" I give a fake laugh. He gets under the covers "You're serious"

**Sesshomaru: "**It's a big bed" She put on her P.Js a white wife beater, black AND1™ boys basket ball shorts with black and white ankle socks. After that she hops in on the other side of the huge bed "So did you have fun?"

**Nijah:** "Yeah, your dad really likes me." I lay next to him on my stomach.

**Sesshomaru: **"I know the other girls I dated he didn't like, you must be really special." She giggles "I can't believe you beat my brother in an eating contest, I always lost to him"

**Nijah: **"Well being the oldest of 6 little brothers I'm used too it" "Do you mind me asking what happened to your mother?" His eyes looked angry

**Sesshomaru: "**That bitch left when I was 10 months old"

**Nijah: **(Stammering) "I'm…I sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry."

**Sesshomaru: **"You didn't do anything wrong, but yeah the slut left and my father met a new woman"

**Nijah:** "InuYasha's mother"

**Sesshomaru: **"Yea she died when I was nine & Yash was 8" a silent tear ran down my face

**Nijah: **"I feel your pain." I turn on my back and turn my head towards him "My biological most times acts is I don't exist sometimes. My mother while living in DC she was treated badly by everyone even her family because of me. She got so tired of it that she left to Missouri when I was 8 months old. There is where she met my step dad who raised me, he died when I was 13years old" I show pictures on my phone.

**Sesshomaru: **We talk, after telling her a funny story we stop and stare into each other eyes, I then get over top of her so our upper bodies were parallel. I start French kissing her; she puts her hand on my head.

**Nijah:** It was like magic. He undid my bra, threw it, and began squeezing my boobs. I put my hand on his ass and also began squeezing. We made out for a good 45 minutes.

Kouga: "Hey Sessh where's my…" I see his hand up her shirt and her hand on his ass. Sessh looks back glaring. She also begins glaring. "This will be a story to tell the pervert and the idiot" a small knife hits the door boarder I was leaning on 4 inches from my face.

**Nijah: **I growl "next time I won't miss" he runs away quickly. I get up to shut the door "So where were we?" I jump on the bed

**Sesshomaru: **I continue from where we stopped. I was so horny (no bone) I wanted her so bad but I didn't want to move to fast that she rejects me.

**Nijah: **When we finally stopped he held me sleep

Next Morning

**Sesshomaru: **I woke up to the shower running I grab my towel go in the hall and knock on the door

**Nijah: **"I'm in here"

**Sesshomaru: **I open the door and walk in

**Nijah: **"Are You Deaf"

**Sesshomaru: **"It's me" I take off my clothes

**Nijah: **"Oh, well good merning"

**Sesshomaru: **I get in behind her "Good Morning" she was covered in suds I grab her and put her leg on my hip she lets her head fall back as I kiss and suck her neck

After while I begin washing her as she does the same to me, we get out brush our teeth, and leave the bathroom with towels around bodies to go dress.

**Sango: "**Did you see that?"

**Rin:** "What?"

**Sango: **"Nijah just came out of the shower with Sesshomaru.

**A/N: I'm too anxious and I want to post this chapter now part should be here real soon **

**Also look out for 3 more fanfics **

**Japanese Boy**

**M&M (Sequel to American girl) cant remember name**

**Bloodline**


End file.
